1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to exercise devices which use the principle of inertia in order to enhance and intensify an exercise performed with such inertial exercise devices.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In recent years people have become more and more conscious of the need to exercise in order to maintain a healthy life-style. Many different types of exercise have become popular and some exercises are directed or devoted to improving various aspects of the body's fitness and performance. A comprehensive list of such types of exercises and exercise devices is, in today's society, overwhelming. Many people have become confused as to what exercise and what type of exercise device is suitable for their purposes. Thus, many types of exercise devices are of common knowledge to an informed consumer or physical fitness devotee. There are many examples of such exercise devices, including inertial-type exercise devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,431 discloses an exercising device in the form of a dumbbell. The device is provided with rotatable spherical weights, which allow the device to be rolled along a flat surface such as a floor or wall, in addition to lifting the device in the conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,017 is a device similar to that described above, in which an inertial force exercise device includes a wheel member operable to engage and roll on a surface during an exercise routine. An axle member is required to extend in a predetermined manner so as to be controlled by an operator of the device. An inertial mass structure is connected to the axle for translation with the axle, without rotation with respect to the axle, for providing an inertial resistance through non-rotational translation so as to exercise a user's body. Due to the mass of the device a substantial linear inertia is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,246 discloses an exercise device in the form of a disk provided with handles, and a resilient ball tethered to the center of the disk. By imparting a predetermined motion to the tethered ball, it can move in predetermined directions while bouncing periodically inside the disk. Various weights can be attached individually or a plurality of weights can be attached simultaneously.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,963 is directed to a body exercise device having a tubular member provided inside thereto with an axially disposed rotatable bar member, the external ends of which are provided with radial pieces or connectors parallel to each other. A weight is provided adjacent to the end of the connector not attached to the rod. The connector that rotates the weights is limited in radius and can possibly harm the user as the weights are free in the sense that they are not protected from causing injury to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,553 discloses an exercising device with eccentric weights. Hand grips are provided to be rotatably secured to an eccentric weighted cross shaft. The device includes two spaced ends and at least one generally cylindrical griping portion between the ends. The frame may be rotated within the hand grip and an eccentric weighted means for the frame is located adjacent each spaced end. The weighted means comprises an intermediate coupling element having a first coupling means for fixedly and non-rotatably coupling the element to the frame at one of the spaced ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,580 discloses a hand-held ball shaped case having a shaft mounted inertial wheel or rotor provided with fins. The casing leaves exposed part of the rotor, so that an initial spin can be imparted to it and afterwards, the rotor spins so that it is maintained by imparting a periodic motion thereto. The device is basically a gyroscope with a race designed for providing smooth rotor movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,393 discloses an exercise device having a handle supported by at least three swivel casters. The device can be moved about a floor. However, the device does not appear to truly be an inertial exercise device as it does not produce inertial resistance to movement imparted to the device by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,147 is an inertial exercise device having three independent rotational inertial systems. A plurality of wheel and axle elements are required to cooperate with weight elements so that rolling of the devices produces an inertial force. The device appears to be for floor-type exercise and is directed to an open-type, non-protected weight element for providing the inertial force when receiving initial movement by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,805 is directed to a rollable hand held exercise device that requires an additional, stationary element for providing a rolling surface. The device is not a true inertial-type exercise device as it requires a special surface to provided rolling contact surfaces which the user must use in conjunction with the weights so as to guide the weights in a manner designed to force certain muscle groups to work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,727 is a wrist exercise device having a hollow shaft which houses a spring element. Tension disks are connected to the springs so that the disks can be moved toward and away from each other by turning a tension adjusting knob at ends of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,162 discloses an exercise apparatus which is used in a forward and/or lateral movement in an extension type of exercise. While rolling and/or sliding of the device is considered, inertial exercise is not truly disclosed. This is an example of a low-friction type exercise device that, on its surface, may appear to be an inertial exercise device. However, It is apparent that low-friction type exercise does not imply an inertial exercise element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,325 discloses an exercise device relating to a roller type device. The exerciser includes a roller for rolling along a first direction from a first position. Intermediate positions are defined as the device proceeds from the first position to the final position. The route of the device is then repeated back to the start position. Energy storing means are provided to effect movement from one position to another. The storing devices are springs which are contracted and released as the device moves from one position to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,888 discloses a exercising apparatus in which different linkages are moved in response to movement of a user. The movements of the various links function to provide a resistance against which the user must work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,108 discloses a resist and assist exercising device. The device allows the user to impart movement to the exercise device along a particular direction and the user may continue the application of force in that direction. Alternatively, the user may resist the force imparted to the first direction by trying to impart force in another direction. However, while the exerciser is of the assist/resist type, the device operates by use of an essentially weightless mass. Thus, it is not a true inertial type exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,906 discloses an exerciser with grippers mounted on a shaft. This exerciser is again a roller type exercise device which does not require the user to work against an inertia imparted to the device by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,164 discloses a manual torsion exerciser in which a torsional member is positioned within a tubular member and extends from the outer end part of one tubular member to the outer end part of another tubular member. A retainer member is releasible engaged with one end of the torsional member so that the torsional member will be placed under torsional stress upon rotation of one tubular member relative to the other tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,394 discloses a spring-roller type exercise device in which the device is designed to be rolled on a floor so as to cause the user to impart force to a coil-type spring. Movement back and forth of the exerciser along the floor coils and uncoils the spring, forcing the user to work against the spring force in a coiling and uncoiling mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,928 discloses a precessional exercise device designed only for foot exercises. A spinning mass forms the rotor of a motor for spinning the mass. Rotational movement of the foot is opposed by a gyroscopic effect produced by the spinning mass. This produces an isometric exercise effect when the foot is rotated while the torque of the spinning mass is opposed by other muscles of the foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,445 discloses an exercise wand. The wand has a hollow rigid tube having a length sufficient to extend a substantial distance to either side of the body median plane. A plurality of spheres are enclosed in the hollow wand. Movement in one direction causes the spheres to roll in the wand from end to end and add momentum to the movement so as to provide an extra push to the movement of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,835 discloses a barbell with an eccentric weight. Movement of the barbell causes a force to be imparted to the weight so that it rotates eccentrically about the shaft of the barbell. The device uses the effects of centrifugal force to require the user to coordinate his/her movement of the barbell with the movement of the eccentric weight.
The foregoing devices are of different types and are designed to produce different results. Each type of exercise device has its own advantages and disadvantages. However, all of the known exercising devices have at least one common disadvantage. That is, they do not utilize the effects of inertia to permit a user to first impart movement to an exercise device and then work against the movement in a variety of ways so as to provide a complete workout for a user or team of users. The foregoing devices require the use of, among others, tension springs, compression springs, eccentrically mounted weights, offset shafts, etc. All of which unnecessarily complicate such exercising devices and necessarily lead to an increased cost of manufacture and a consequent increased cost to the consumer.